


Toronado's  Thoughts : The new Broom

by ladyTpower



Category: Zorro (TV 1990)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 22:04:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12118155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyTpower/pseuds/ladyTpower
Summary: What was Toronado's first impression from Desoto.





	Toronado's  Thoughts : The new Broom

What was Toronado thinking when he was first introduced to alcalde Desoto? A little drabble (a little longer than 100 words, I know). Taking place after Zorro's first fight with Desoto, and before he made Desoto mount his horse backwards. Reviews always welcome.

 

The new broom

After their first fight, Zorro wanted to be sure the new alcalde Ignacio Desoto knew he wasn't a common bandit who could be caught easily. He wanted to make sure Desoto knew who he was dealing with. He tied Desoto's hands and waited until he was conscious.   
“Now that we met, I want to introduce you to someone who can make your life as miserable as I can. One more piece of advice, Alcalde: deal with this people fairly and openly and there is nothing they won't do for you, but treat them poorly and I will ride out to defend them, together with...” he stopped abruptly and whistled. “I want you to meet your worst nightmare if something happens to me or the pueblo.”   
++ Hey, who did you call mare?++  
Zorro chuckled. “Sorry boy, I mean your worst nightstallion. Let me introduce you to... Toronado.”   
On that sign Toronado reared and planted two hooves on Desoto's chest. Desoto fell, and thenToronado reared again and planted his two hooves below the previous marks, in a vertical line, branding a T in bruises on the alcalde’s chest.  
++ I always wanted to do that.++ He laughed  
“ I told you, Alcalde: your worst nightstallion,” Zorro chuckled.


End file.
